Everything
by supersoxfan5
Summary: Puck and Quinn Future Fic. College, marriage, babies, and more.
1. Just Two College Kids

_Author's note- This is a future fic, focusing around Quick, but there are also hints of Finchel. Quick and Finchel are together in college at Ohio State University and they live in an apartment building 3 blocks from campus. Ps- this chapter contains MSN screen-names, but their identities shouldn't be too hard to decipher.

* * *

_

"Babe, I'm home!" Puck called out to his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. She ran from their studio apartment bedroom to him and kissed him passionately. "God, I missed you!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Puck, the Ohio State University running back, had been out of town to play in the championship game along with his best friend from high school, Finn Hudson, the best quarterback OSU had seen in a while. Puck, Quinn, and Finn were all students at OSU. Puck was studying business and mechanics so he could open his own motorcycle shop, Finn was studying the performing arts and Quinn was a French major. Puck and Quinn lived together and had been dating since senior year at McKinley. Finn lived in the apartment down the hall from them alone. He was dating Rachel Berry but she was studying ballet abroad in Russia for the next six months.

She pressed her strawberry-glossed lips against his as he began to run his hands through her silky smooth hair. "I missed you too, curly Q" They shared a smile at his nickname for her. He began calling her that one day when they were late for a dinner reservation because she took (in Puck's point of view) _forever_ to curl her hair.

"I'm so sorry I didn't make dinner, Puck. I can get started right away if you tell me what you're hungry for", she started, biting her lip. She knew that when he was hungry he would get cranky and cranky Puck wasn't exactly fun to be around. "Relax, babe." Puck said, putting his index finger over her lips. "I stopped on the way home." He said gesturing to the white bag from the grocery store on the floor next to his luggage. "I got all the ingredients for my best dish, microwave mac and cheese" She laughed as she picked up the grocery bag, and led them into the kitchen.

Together they sat on the couch, watching reruns of "Family Guy" and eating their dinner, when he began to rub her shoulder and kiss the top of her head, smelling her sweet apple shampoo. "I love you, Quinn" he whispered. "I love you too Pucky Puck" Puck fidgeted into the pocket for what Quinn believed to be his cell phone. He had a special ringtone that only males could hear so she expected it to his phone but instead it was a small black velvet box. He got off the couch, got down on one knee in front of the sofa, took her hands in his and stared at her. "Quinn Fabray, will you do me the honor of being mine forever?"

Quinn's hazel eyes widened as she stared at the glistening ring before her. She knew that she loved him, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, the problem was she didn't know how to react. She sat on the couch stunned. "Why? I'm in plaid pajamas, his dirty old sweatshirt, and my hair's in the messiest bun I've ever seen. Why does he want to marry me?" she thought to herself, the sound of her thoughts echoing against the walls of her mind.

"Puck" She uttered, barely breathing, "I don't know what to say." Puck knew her better than she did. He knew when she was holding back a breakdown and when she needed so badly to lose her cool. This was one of those times. He placed his finger on her lips again, as he often did, and whispered back "Don't say anything. Just nod your head and kiss me" She obliged and kissed his lips softly. The sweet taste of her strawberry lip gloss teased his senses. Forgetting about the ring because their overwhelming happiness, he began kissing her hungrily. She pulled him up from his position on the floor in front of her up onto the couch. She repositioned herself under him, her tongue intertwining with his. His hands slid down her thigh and up under her shirt with haste. She let out a soft moan as if to say "Baby, you're doing everything right. Don't stop."

His hands explored her body as if they hadn't touched in years. She felt a tent starting to build in his pants. Quinn's hands rushed down from the collar of his shirt to the crotch of his jeans. She felt him harden around the denim of his pants and she giggled, parting from the kiss. "Mmm, Quinny. Don't tease me like that, baby. Get to work" He chuckled as he reached down to undo his belt and slide his pants down. He was quick to get her clothes off and stare at her body. "Baby" she moaned into his ear while he undressed her passionately. "I want you to fuck me senseless" she ran her hands through the thick dark-colored strip of hair on his head. "Your wish is my command, your highness" He said with a wink, reaching into the pocket of his sweatshirt for protection.

[Scene skipped to keep this story appropriate]

About twenty minutes later, Puck and Quinn laid on their couch, tired and breathless. "Wow" was all either could say. Quinn pulled her panties up from around her ankles to her waist and then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. While she was in the shower, Puck chuckled to himself and checked his cell phone for any texts he might not have heard due to Quinn's moans.

**Text Message from Rachel Berry [7:05 PM]-** _Finn told me you were going to propose to Quinn! Did you do it yet?_

**Text Message from Finn Hudson [7:08 PM]- **_sorry bro. on skype with rach, couldnt not tell her. did u do it yet? :P_

**Text Message from Finn Hudson [7:19 PM]-** _Either these walls r super thin or you two need to STFU! Rachel can hear u guys through the webcam mic!_

**Text Message from Rachel Berry [7:20 PM]- **_Hello Noah! Two things. 1.) Congratulations! I assume all the screaming and panting means you asked and she said yes. 2.) Quiet down! It is 3:19 AM here, I am chatting with my boyfriend via webcam and I can hear you two having intercourse! Stop it! Ew!_

Puck laughed to himself as he typed out a response to the annoyed couple down the hall. Finn and Rachel got their mohawked best friend's text simultaneously. They read it aloud together then laughed at the their computer screens. It read "Text Message from Puck-" (Rachel's actually said 'Noah Puckerman' but it didn't really matter) "_engaged! fuck yeah! quinn says guys have to wear ties :P" _The message was addressed to all the members of their high school glee , Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Kurt, and Mercedes had all stayed in touch but the club had sort of grown apart over the years so they all rejoiced in the chance to see each other again and of course, Quinn and Puck's marriage.

Kurt Hummel, a fashion major at Syracuse University with Mercedes, was the first to begin their group chat on MSN live messenger, consisting of the entire glee club and Mr. Schuester.

* * *

**KHFashionista01**: Puck! Quinn! OMG! You have to let me plan this! 3

**MissMercedes382:** You better be lettin' us bust a move like old times again! Like Burt and Carol's wedding but Glee-ier!

**KingPuckzilla: **Only if its cool with Q, no streisand and no show tunes.

**RachelBerryIsAStar:** You have no taste Puckerman.

**QFabulousFabray:** Ahem, Rachel. He has taste. He picked me ;)

**FishhaveFinns05: **Everything by Michael Bubbles?

**RachelBerryIsAStar:** Honey, its spelled Bublé.

**Sam-I-Am:** I like that song. :)

**KingPuckzilla:** I don't even know that song.

**IWearSchuesOnMyFeet:** Way to go guys! Congrats P&Q!Let's get together and start choreography ASAP! Ps- please start calling me Will, not Mr. Schuester. :)

**TeenyTinyTina: **Dibs on a solo! Suck it rachel! (jk, i love you girl)

** KHFashionista01:** May I invite Blaine to this exciting occasion? He is my boyfriend after all 3

**Sam-I-Am:** Blaine?

**FishhaveFinns05:** The kid from the warblers?

**KingPuckzilla:** Only if he agrees to sing too, Kurt. No gay making out at the party though, LOL ;)

**QFabulousFabray:** It's late and Puck isn't good at keeping his hands to himself. Good night everyone! Love you all! Can't wait to see you all again! 3 3 3


	2. Wedding Day

_Author's note- This chapter takes place at the Puckerman/Fabray wedding and hint of the reception._

* * *

Mrs. Quinn Puckerman. The name racks his brain as he stands in front of a dirty mirror in the church bathroom. He runs a hand through his mohawk, not knowing what the hell he's going to do. "Am I gonna be a shit husband? Will I make her happy? Can I support a wife and kids?" Millions of self-doubting questions run through his mind as he stares at himself in the mirror.

As the panic sets in, Mr. Schuester and Finn enter the bathroom, obviously looking for him. Mr. Schuester is walking Quinn down the aisle and Finn's the best man. They both lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smile at him. "Dude, it'll be fine. She loves you and I know you love her. By the way, you guys didn't specify what you wanted for a wedding present so I got you some fancy wine that Rachel picked out and three cases of Budweiser. That cool?" Finn's voice is calming yet humorous. Puck looks up at the tall man beside him and smiles. Now it's Will's turn to give a pep talk. It was his speciality, after all. "Do you remember when you sang that solo at Nationals senior year? I lied to you. There were two thousand people there, not one thousand. You sang a love song to Quinn in front of two thousand people. If you can do that, then I know you can say 'I do' in front of 160, Puck." With those confident words, Puck straightened his bow tie, checked his breath, and the three men took their places at the back of the church.

Meanwhile, Quinn was in the pastor's office freaking out as well. Mercedes is her bridesmaid and she's zipping the back of her wedding dress. "Q, baby. You look like a princess. _Never_ have I seen white look_ this_ good, girl. Puck loves you. If he doesn't, than that boy will be dead before the divorce gets filed. No way I'mma let him hurt you. Not now. Not ever" Those are the words Quinn needs to get her heart rate to slow down for the next ten minutes. Mercedes leaves with a quick kiss on the cheek and a "good luck" so she can take her place.

The church doors open, and the guests look toward the back of the church as Finn and Rachel dance down the aisle singing the first verse of Michael Bublé's "Everything". Next came Artie and Tina singing the bridge with Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes joining in behind them. Santana, Sam, and Brittany came bounding down the aisle next. As they sang, Puck walked down the aisle, playing his guitar, with that familiar expression the New Directions recognized as his "I'm happy" face. He didn't sing but he was smiling more than anyone there. Finally Mr. Schuester came down the aisle, Quinn's arm wrapped around his. The long white train of her dress followed behind her. "Whoa...and I though Rach wore long dresses" Puck thought to himself. "God, she's so beautiful"

"Who gives this young woman to be wed?" The priest asked. Unfortunately, Mrs. Fabray wouldn't grant permission to marry unless they did it in a church with a Catholic priest. The Puckermans weren't too happy about it but it was the best day of Puck's life so they couldn't complain. "Mr. William Matthew Schuester", Will said proudly. He let go of Quinn and Puck took her hands immediately. Will gave him another reassuring smile and then took his seat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church..." The priest began. Neither listened to the vows. They both focused on each other's eyes, lovingly. At one point, Quinn did catch Puck staring at her chest but he quickly snapped out of it when he realized her mother was in attendance.

Then it came time to exchange vows. "Noah Mark Puckerman, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to honor, love, comfort, keep her in sickness and health, and forsake all others so long as you both shall live?" "Hell yeah I do!" He responded with a chuckle. The guests laughed. Typical Puck. "Quinn Dianna Fabray, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to honor, love, comfort, keep him in sickness and health, and forsake all others so long as you both shall live?" The priest said, looking her sternly in the eye. "I do." she said immediately. "Then I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest said smiling at them. Puck took his blushing bride in his arms and kissed her passionately. His lips on top of hers felt like fireworks and he could feel her smiling.

"Party time!" Puck yelled as he and Quinn walked out, followed by the New Directions, while "Here Comes The Bride" was played by the band. They took a shiny black stretch limo to the Columbus Hilton Hotel. Kurt had arranged quite the party. They danced all night long with all their friends and family. The phrases "Congrats, Q!" and "Congrats, bro!" must've been said at least 50 times by the McKinley kids. Never had they seen Puck and Quinn so happy. Quinn teared up at Finn's best man speech.

"Quinn, high school for us was a mess, but who was there for both of us? The coolest and best dude in the room, Puckerman. When we were in sixth grade, I remember we saw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. What was that? 2004? Anyway, we see you at the candy counter with your friends and Puck punches me in the arm and won't shut up about how hot you were. We ended up not seeing the first 20 minutes of the movie 'cuz he kept talking. 'Finn! You see Quinn Fabray? God, that girl's fine!' was all he said the rest of the week. I was only thirteen, but I had a feeling you two would end up together. He denied it though. So in front of all our friends and your families, I'd just like to say congratulations...and I TOLD YOU SO, PUCK!"

After his speech, family members took turns with little one line speeches and eventually the party was over and Puck and Quinn rushed to the honeymoon suite. They made love on a bed of rose petals, with stomachs full of wedding cake and champagne."Good night, Mrs. Puckerman" he whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "Good night, hubby" she replied as she began to doze off. Eventually, they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed chapter two! Review please!_


	3. Good News

_Author's note- Fast-Forward to two years later, Puck and Quinn have moved back to Lima and they're a happily married couple_.

* * *

Quinn, now a French teacher at McKinley High, hurried home after work to take a quick shower and then to prepare dinner. Lasagna, corn, Coors Lite, with apple pie for dessert. His favorite. She set out their nicest white table cloth and dressed in her sexiest black lace dress. He loved that dress on her. It drove him wild.

A tired Puck rode his bike home from work and set his helmet down on the table next to the front door. He took off his red sweatshirt off and then turned around to see his beautiful wife laying on the table with her legs spread. "Hey baby" she said seductively in a low voice. "Whoa, Quinny! What's the occasion? Ya know what, I don't even care." He ran to her and kissed her roughly, her hands wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist. "wait, sweetheart" Quinn spoke softly on his lips.

"There is an occasion. I have something to tell you" She whispered into his ear and she places her hands on his chest to slow him down. "What is it, beautiful?" Puck whispered as he began to kiss her neck lightly. She pushed him away gently and stared into his dark brown eyes lovingly. "Puck, I'm pregnant" she whispered. Puck backed away in shock. "Baby! That's amazing! I mean, I'm not ready to be a father, but wow! We're having a little baby!" Quinn fiddled with the small red bow near the bust of her dress "Actually honey" she paused, looking down at the floor "it's twins" Puck's smile grew wider as he kissed with joy. "I love you so much, Quinn!" He half shouted onto her lips and she smiled ear to ear at her ecstatic husband. She was so glad he had reacted well. God only knows what would have happened if he didn't want kids. He wanted them at 16, he definitely wanted them at 28. He then looked down at the table to see the excellent dinner his wife prepared for him.

"Wow. Nice dinner honey" he commented. Quinn's hormones already starting to make her crazy for him, grabbed him by the belt. "Baby" she whispered in a sotto voice then began nibbling on his ear "you can either have beer and cookies or...you can have some nookie. All. Night." Quinn knew he was hard and she loved to take advantage of him when he was horny. "But you have to promise to wake up at any time of the night to get me whatever I'm craving" "ugh, fine, babe." He whispered as he ran his hands down her body. He was used to it from when they were sixteen and she was living with him. They were so happy and everything was perfect in their world. Just like Quinn was to Puck, and vice-versa. Puck knew taking care of two twins would be hell at first, but if they were little pieces of him and Quinn, it would definitely be worth it.


	4. Little Lea and William

_In the previous chapter Quinn got pregnant. With every pregnancy fanfiction, there must be birth chapter, am I right?_

3:08 AM. She read the red LED letters on the clock that sat on the nightstand next to the bed. "Oh god, Quinn. He's gonna be pissed" she thought to herself a moment before she placed her soft hands on her sleeping husband and shook him gently. "Wha-what?" He whispered groggily. "What's wrong, babe?" Puck inhaled as he woke up.

"Baby..." Quinn started, resting her head on his chest, letting him smell her coconut scented golden hair. "Will you please go get me some ice cream and a candy bar?" she asked sweetly, as to not aggravate her neurotic husband. "What's the magic word?" he replied with a grin "Pleeeeeeease?" She replied as cutely as she could. "Ugh, fine" Puck groaned. "Thank you" she whispered as she rearranged herself so that she could kiss him and then he could get up. Puck grabbed a grey v-neck out of the basket of laundry that Quinn had folded earlier. He quickly got dressed and put on his socks and shoes and grabbed his car keys.

Puck got into the driver's seat of the black vintage mustang that Quinn had bought him shortly after their honeymoon. Every time he opened the door and slid into the leather seat, he thought about how lucky he was to have a wife that was willing to buy him the car of his dreams. He sighed, thinking to himself, "Jesus Christ...the things I do for that woman..."

Puck was in the twenty-four hour market, looking through the freezer section. "Vanilla. Vanilla. Vanilla", He murmured to himself as he looked for Quinn's favorite brand. He was strolling past the microwave dinners as he heard Quinn's familiar ringtone playing. Puck reached into the inside pocket of his leather jacket to retrieve his phone. "Baby I'm at the store. There was traffic. I'll be home soon." He said exasperatedly as he answered it.

"Puck! I think I'm in labor! I need you...now!", he dropped the red grocery basket he was carrying and ran to the car. Panic surged through every bone, muscle, and nerve in his body. Just yesterday, he had gotten in trouble with his wife for blowing up hot dogs in the microwave for fun. There was no way he was ready for fatherhood.

Puck ripped their bedroom door open and ran to Quinn. "Baby, are you okay?" He shouted as he grabbed her hand. "Puck" she whimpered to him, looking him in the eyes tearfully. No words were needed to convey the fear they both had in their hearts. After about five minutes, she looked at him with terror in her eyes and spoke "Puck, the contractions are only nine minutes apart...we don't need to go..." Puck held her in his arms and let her cry before pulling away slowly "Quinn Dianna Puckerman. We are going to the hospital. We're gonna start an awesome family and you're going to be a great mother. C'mon" He lifted her off the bed and carried her to car. On the way there he called all the New Directions and Mr. Schuester (they supposed to call him 'Will' but that was just too weird for everyone)

Several hours later, Quinn's agonizing screams echoed in the delivery room. "Okay, I can see the head!" yelled a blonde female doctor who was positioned between Quinn's legs. "Here comes the first one" she said as Quinn screamed more. Puck kissed her hand as she squeezed his so tight that Puck was almost light-headed. "Mr. Puckerman, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?", the blonde doctor asked him, offering him a pair of surgical scissors. He took a deep breath, taking the scissors into his hand, and cut the cord of the first baby. "Congratulations, it's a baby girl", the doctor said handing the baby off to a nurse to be cleaned off. Puck smiled brightly and Quinn squeezed out a few tears of joy before letting out another loud scream that echoed once again throughout the room and made Puck wish there was more he could do to help her. "Here's the other one!" said an assisting nurse. Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs as she delivered the younger of the twins. Puck cut the second baby's umbilical cord too and the couple was taken to their room in the maternity ward of the hospital.

A few moments later, the New Directions were standing around Quinn's hospital bed. A nurse had to part them like the Red Sea to be able to hand the Puckermans their new-born children. "Congratulations! This one is your beautiful baby girl", she said handing her to Puck. "and this...this is your beautiful baby boy", she said handing him to Quinn. The group around them cooed. "So what are their names?" Finn asked, setting down the bouquet of flowers he and Rachel brought. "This little princess here", Puck said gesturing to the newborn in his hands, "is little Lea Rachel Puckerman." Quinn rocked the small baby boy in her arms, cooing to him quietly. She lifted her eyes to the group and announced proudly "and this little Momma's boy is William Finn Puckerman." The New Directions and Mr. Schuester produced a collective "awwww" and both new parents smiled from ear-to-ear. "We sorta named them after Rachel and Finn...'cause I kinda promised Rach' we'd dedicate something to her after she and Finn helped Puck pick out my engagement ring" the group around them chuckled. "and if you didn't catch our drift, we named him after you, Mr. Schue!" Puck said with a smug little smile. "Hey, dog...that rhymed." Artie remarked with a light chuckle to which the whole group laughed.

Classic Artie. Classic New Directions. Everyone in that room that night new that the things around them would always change, but no matter what they would always be a family. That meant little William and Lea would always have four uncles, five aunts, and a "Grandpa Will" to turn to no matter what.

_As always, reviews are much appreciated! My apologies for not updating in a while! :)_


End file.
